puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven (Fursona)
she is my fursona! She is a Dog/ Angle Dragon. Bio Don't you DARE ask about it, if you do ill give you a hard time til you stop asking! ''But I will make up a fack one for fun. ^^ Appearance ''Fursona She is a Dog/ Angel Dragon Hybird, She has a yellow Bang Covering her Right eye, She has yellow toes, the rest of her is white, and her tail tip is yellow. She has blue eyes. (They changed tho) and Purple Glasses Anthro I kinda Changed my style, She wears a Red Sweater, purple gasses, A white t-shirt with Aqua Green Sleaves, a blue skirt and long Cat Socks. :3 Personality Painfuly Shy, She Has a hard time with her Emotions-She tends to cry over nothing. She as Bad Anxiety, So she is easily Scared Or Anxious. (More Soon...) Crush Regular Universe ��Taken�� She has a Crush! (It's Someone on the wiki, yes, we are BF and GF :3) C-Ship She and Dot Get together and Start dating, Despite of there age being Differant- They love each other dearly and stick up for each when being bullied! :3 (Do NOT make fun of this ship; I will get a admin if you do!) and in the future they have puppies! Trivia Random * Im a huge video game nerd, my favorites are sonic and undertale * Im a tomboy * I either have Depression or I am Bipolar, (my parents are going to get me checked) * I have no crush * Shes 14 but she asks 2 xD * Tho im 14 i carry stuffed animals with me, i have bad anxiety. ''' * She has a hard time making friends, So she's usually Grads her favorite plushies, Toriel, Wakko, Chase, Skye, Marshell, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest, and goes into her own little world with them, She's not a Social Butterfly. * When she feels forgotten, She has emotional Brake Downs. * She can studder when shes scared or new to someone or something. * "Signs" One of my darkest secrets is that I used to have a crush on hiro from bh6...then when I saw Animaniacs....but im NOT telling. * One of her other darkness secrets is....she ''absolutely LOVES creepypasta...I love to write them. And happy Storys as well. * She has ADD and she can talk for Hours, and will sometimes change the subject, and sometimes, *almost* all the time want her to shut up, but she has a talking problem and can't. XD * She is hyper all the time, and sometimes runs or/and trips over everything. * She loves art and writing storys. (When she was around 14, she got into creepypasta thanks to my older brother xD) * She loves how to train your dragon, she has a stuffed toothless! * She is a Comic, Creepypasta, Happy and Funny stroys, FNAFs, Dinosaur, Dragon, Sonic, Paw Patrol, How to train your dragon, Undertale, Animaniacs and Video Game Nerd * My nicknames to my family and friends are, Cat, Katie, Kit-Kat, Kitty-Kat, Pip, Shimmer, Shim, Wakko (sometimes xD) and Wolf. * She have lots of friends! Some of them left some of them are still here. (Chloe, Terry, Skippy, Hero, Van, David, Asa Joy, Wilderness, Leah, Mackie, Covintina, and more) * She loves FNAF's. Her favorite is mangle! * I'm a country girl! * She loves/and adores her little Sis, Luna! * Raven isn't my real name, but im not telling, but '''''Some of you know. * She has ADD/ADHD, and (posibely) sleep apnea. * If She's going to have a (fake) crush, let it be a Oc please. And c-ship i really don't care about. * Sometimes I get to the point where I need to see a consular, Thats how bad my my emonincs gets... * Tho I love everyone, I can get into a faze that I hate the world. (Just not my friends and family) * She was born on October, 8 2001 * Sometimes when she gets bullied, She'll Say, "Thank You For The Compliment!". (My Cousin Taught me that xD) * Don't hate me, but, I'm Gay! (Bisexual) * I Sometimes have Cartoon Crushes. :3 but I'm not saying! ^^ * I am a Self-taught artist. * I cannot have Suger! XD I get way to hyper! You would think that I'm 15 and I'll be mature... Noooppppeeee xD Friends * Luna Family * None (in fake life) Stories: By me Pups and the Surprise Birthday! Pups and the Lonesome Pup What is This I'm Feeling? By others Collaboration Songs: By me Seven years I'm just A kid Rise Welcome to my life Dreams of an Absolution By others Collaboration Creepypasta: By me The Foxy- Raven Version Goodbye World... By others Collaboration Gallery